Pooh's Adventures of The Sorcerer's Apprentice
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice is an upcoming Fantasy-Adventure planned to be re-edited by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In AD 740, the mighty magician Merlin (James A. Stephens) has three apprentices. One, Maxim Horvath (Alfred Molina), betrays his master by joining forces with the evil sorceress Morgana le Fay (Alice Krige). Morgana mortally wounds Merlin before another apprentice, Veronica Gorloisen (Monica Bellucci), absorbs Morgana, body and soul, into her own body. As Morgana tries to kill Veronica by possessing her from within, the third and final apprentice, Balthazar Blake (Nicolas Cage), stops her by imprisoning Morgana and Veronica in the "Grimhold", a magic prison in the shape of a nesting doll. Before dying, Merlin gives Balthazar a dragon ring that will identify the Prime Merlinian, Merlin's successor and the only one able to defeat Morgana. While he searches for his successor throughout history, Balthazar imprisons Morganians, sorcerers who try to release Morgana, including Horvath, into successive layers on the Grimhold. In 2000, 10-year-old Dave Stutler (Jake Cherry), encounters Balthazar in a Manhattan antique store. When Balthazar gives Dave Merlin's dragon ring, the ring comes to life, and wraps itself around the boy's finger. When Balthazar goes to find the book of magic, Dave accidentally opens the Grimhold, releasing Horvath. While battling for possession of the Grimhold, Balthazar and Horvath are imprisoned in an ancient Chinese urn with a ten-year lock curse. Ten years later in 2010, Dave (Jay Baruchel), now 20, is a physics student at New York University, and meets his childhood crush Becky (Teresa Palmer). The ten-year imprisonment curse of the urn ends, releasing Horvath and Balthazar. Horvath pursues Dave and the Grimhold. Balthazar rescues Dave, riding an animated steel eagle adapted from a Chrysler Building gargoyle. Dave initially refuses to help Balthazar, having been under psychiatric care since their first meeting, until the elder agrees to leave after finding the Grimhold. They track the Grimhold to Chinatown, where Horvath has released the next Morganian, Sun Lok (Gregory Woo). Dave defeats Sun Lok, and Balthazar retrieves the Grimhold. Dave changes his mind, likes magic after all, and agrees to become Balthazar's apprentice. He also becomes romantically involved with Becky against Balthazar's wishes and advice. Horvath enlists celebrity magician Drake Stone (Toby Kebbell) to get back the Grimhold. They attempt to kill Dave, but Balthazar saves him. Cued by Horvath, Dave demands to know the truth about Balthazar's quest. Balthazar reveals that Morgana is trapped in the Grimhold with Veronica. Morgana, free, would cast "The Rising" spell, to revive sorcerers from the dead and enslave mankind. Dave, the Prime Merlinian, a descendant of Merlin, will become powerful enough to cast spells without his ring, and is the only one who can stop her. After he loses control of animated cleaning mops, Dave decides to give up on magic, until Becky changes his mind. He returns to his underground subway lab, just after Drake and Horvath try to kill Balthazar and steal the Grimhold. Horvath has no more use for Drake, casts a parasite spell, steals Drake's magic and his ring. Horvath releases the witch Abigail Williams (Nicole Ehinger), uses her to kidnap Becky, then steals her magic and her pendant. He threatens to kill Becky, forcing Dave to surrender the Grimhold and his ring. Balthazar then goes after Horvath in Battery Park, sure Dave, without his ring, will be killed. Horvath releases Morgana from inside Veronica. Morgana begins the Rising spell while Horvath animates the Charging Bull sculpture to attack Balthazar. With Becky's help, Dave reaches Horvath and Morgana. Balthazar's eagle flies away with the Bull. Balthazar takes Morgana, body and soul, from Veronica into himself, but being low on magic, Morgana escapes. Morgana tries to incinerate them, but Dave stops her, without the ring, proving he is the Prime Merlinian. Morgana shoots energy bolts and kills Balthazar. Dave makes a Tesla coil out of the square's lamp posts and powerlines, and destroys her. Dave revives Balthazar by starting his heart, so Balthazar and Veronica reunite. Dave and Becky kiss, and fly to France on Balthazar's eagle. After the end credits, Horvath takes his hat from Balthazar's shop. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Devon and Cornwall, Chanticleer, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Paxton, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Bill and Ben, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Starlight Glimmer, Breezy, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Hurricane Harry, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap and his wife Greta Ghoul), Prince Froglip, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, The Dazzlings, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Sir Ruber, Rothbart, Shere Khan, Dr. Blowhole, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Myotismon, Hexxus, Sheldon J. Plankton, Naga, and Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Hurricane Harry, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap and his wife Greta Ghoul), Prince Froglip, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, The Dazzlings, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Sir Ruber, Rothbart, Shere Khan, Dr. Blowhole, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Myotismon, Hexxus, Sheldon J. Plankton, Naga, and Team Rocket will be working with Maxim Horvath and Morgana le Fay. *This film might be inspired by Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia 2000. *This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of The Crucible. *''Winnie the Pooh'' movies and series, Frozen, The Emperor's New Groove, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Jungle Book, The Mickey Mouse series, Wreck-It Ralph, The Princess and the Frog, and The Sorcerer's Apprentice were all made by Disney. *Both Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue and The Sorcerer's Apprentice were released in 2010 as well as Thomas & Friends: Series 13 and 14 and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Series 1 first aired. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:76859Thomas Category:Disney crossovers